Disappear
by Rosenkreuz
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. Harry es transportado a un universo alterno donde descubre que Sirius y sus Padres siguen vivos y el es el mortífago más infame de Voldemort. Post OotP.
1. La Celda

Disappear

Harry se tambaleo y golpeó fuertemente el concreto. Maldijo al dolor y se incorporó. Sus manos estaban sangrando y se las limpió rápidamente en sus pantalones de mezclilla, viendo a su alrededor.

¿Dónde diablos estaba? Acaba de estar en el patio trasero de los Dursleys cuando su automóvil había empezado a incendiarse y… ¿dónde diablos estaba?

Las calles oscuras le eran totalmente desconocidas, pero a primera vista, Harry reconoció que debía de ser algún lugar en Londres. Tal vez un translador lo había llevado ahí… o se había aparecido accidentalmente.

Empezó a descender por la calle mientras tanteaba con su mano derecha a lo lardo de la pared de un jardín como un hombre ciego. Sus ojos constantemente miraban alrededor, tratando de ver algo que luciera vagamente conocido.

Hubo un rayo de luz a la distancia, y Harry oyó gritos. El segundo después, un hombre salió corriendo por detrás de un edificio, sosteniendo su brazo y cojeando ligeramente.

"¡Hey!" Harry gritó desde donde se encontraba. "No - ¡espera!"

La persona se detuvo, y Harry podia verlo asomarse entre la bruma, tratando de ver quien había hablado. Harry dió un paso adelante.

"¿Eres un Auror?" preguntó dudando. "¿Puedes llevarme a Hogwarts?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo el hombre de repente. Algo en su voz hizo a Harry titubear. "Este lugar es peligroso; el Ministerio acordonó toda el área."

"Estoy perdido. Creo que debía haber aparecido accidentalmente aquí … Er – a pesar de que no se _cómo_ aparecer." Respondió Harry, preguntándose por qué la voz del hombre le parecía tan familiar.

"Bueno, sal a la vista. Necesito verificar que estás en nuestro bando," dijo el hombre.

Harry salió a la vista, y por un segundo, vió al hombre en su totalidad ... vio las facciones dolorosamente familiares de Sirius, antes de que una varita fuera apuntada directo a su corazón.

Harry se sintió a punto de desfallecer y mareado. Mirando al hombre enfrente de él, dijo, en una voz débil por el dolor e incredulidad, "¿Sirius?"

Sirius lucía enojado y asustado, y Harry no podía comprender bien porqué.

"¿Sirius? Pero-pero pensé que estabas muerto. ¿Qué sucedió¿Cómo lograste regresar de detrás del Velo?"

"Cállate, Harry," dijo cortante Sirius. "Si tratas cualquier cosa, te mataré. No te muevas, te voy a llevar con Lily y James."

Las palabras no se quedaron grabas en la mente de Harry en un principio. "¿Lily y James?" dijo en blaco. Se sentía mareado, como si esto no fuera real; era solo un sueño, y se despertaría pronto… "Pero ellos están muertos Sirius. Yo-yo pensé que sabías. ¿Por qué no sabes?"

La mano de Sirius tembló, y dijo, en una voz ligeramente dudosa, "Lily y James no están muertos, aunque se supone que tu deberías de estarlo. Deja de decir sandeces."

Pero Harry solo gimió y se sentó en el pavimento, enterrando la cara en sus manos. "No - no, me estoy volviendo loco. No eres real, estás muerto. Sólo estoy imaginando esto… Oh diablos, me estoy volviendo loco, me estoy volviendo loco."

"¡Párate!" Sirius siseó, y espoleó a Harry con su varita, "¡Párate!" y Harry se incorporó un tanto fatigado. "No sé que es lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero no funcionará," dijo Sirius.

"Estoy muerto, verdad," Harry declaró monotámente.

"¿Qué?"

"La única manera en la que sería capaz de verte es su estoy muerto."

Sirius ahora lucía preocupado por al salud mental de Harry, pero se volvió enojado abruptamente y dijo, "No voy a escuchar ni un momento más esto." Puso un objeto en la mano de Harry.

El familiar mareo se apoderó de Harry, y sus pies dejaron la tierra cuando cogió el translador. Sirius lo sostenía junto de él.

Los pies de Harry tocaron tierra, y se tambaleó pero se mantuvo en pie. Dió un vistazo al redor y observó que se encontraba en algún tipo de edificio del Ministerio. Dos hombres que habían estado recostados en sillas saltaron cuando Harry y Sirius arribaron, y uno le mandó rápidamente un hechizo aturdidor.

Harry colapsó inmediatamente, y Sirius lo sostuvo, antes de bajarlo al suelo y conjurar unas cuerdas.

"Gracias," dijo Sirius. "Lo encontré en la redada Mortífaga. Buen trabajo en aturdirlo, pienso que estaba tratando de hacer algunos trucos de artes oscuras en mí."

"¿Pero que demonios está haciendo aquí?" preguntó uno de los hombres. "Pensé que estaba muerto, es decir, el Ministerio dijo que no había ningún sobreviviente."

"Evidentemente, estaban equivocados," dijo Sirius. "Sin embargo siento que algo debió sucederle, me refiero a cuando escapó. Estaba realmente confundido cuando lo encontré, no dejaba de decir que Lily y James estaban muertos."

"Tal vez ese rumor tiene algo de verdad," dijo el otro hombre en un tono temeroso. "Tu sabes como Harry Potter siempre había estado amenazando con matarlos, digo, t-tal vez por fin lo ha hecho."

Una mirada preocupado se apoderó de la cara de Sirius. "Iré a verlos entonces, ver si están bien,"dijo en un tono distraído. "Pónganlo en su celda de mayor seguridad. Asegúrense que no haga nada."

"No te preocupes," dijo uno de los hombres, "ve a ver a tus amigos."

Había un confuso conjunto de voces dentro de la cabeza de Harry. Personas hablaban cerca, pero su cabeza dolía demasiado como para entender las palabras. Con un esfuerzo abrió sus ojos, y se levantó. Por lo que podía ver, Harry estaba en una celda, con barrotes en un lado.

"-necesito contactar al Ministro Fudge."

"Estará en camino pronto-"

"-trayendo también a un interrogador."

"¡Psiquiatra más bien!"

Risas.

Mientras más despertaba, realizaciones en pánico se abalanzaron sobre la mente de Harry. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? La última cosa que recordaba era ver a Sirius, pero… ¡pero Sirius estaba muerto! Harry estaba seguro de eso; el había visto a Sirius desaparecer detrás del velo.

Las voces que Harry había oído anteriormente se acercaban a la celda, y un segundo después dos figuras pasaron por ahí. No tenía puestas sus gafas, pero estaba seguro que ninguna de ellas estaban vestidas con túnicas negras o mascaras blancas de Mortífagos.

Reaccionando rápidamente, Harry se incorporó y corrió a los barrotes, intentando agarrar algunas de las túnicas de las dos personas, pero en el momento que se acercó a medio metro de los barrotes una descarga como de electricidad lo aventó de nuevo a la pared.

Los dos hombres que pasaban por la celda de Harry saltaron como si hubieran sido golpeados por la misma maldición. Harry gimió y se tocó la cabeza dudoso, buscando por sangre.

"No te gusto eso ¿verdad Potter?" uno de los hombres se burló.

Harry lo ignoró y trató de enfocar sus ojos, levantándose lentamente para que sus huesos no se estremecieran. "Ustedes son Aurores ¿cierto?" preguntó. "¿Esto es el Ministerio¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí¿Por qué estoy en una celda?"

Uno de los hombres rió entre dientes y el otro dijo, "Estás bromeando ¿verdad?" Cuando Harry no respondió el hombre continúo con una voz cargada de sarcasmo. "Bueno, supongo que _podría _ser por que eres uno de los Mortífagos más infames de Ya-Sabes-Quién."

"No seas estúpido," respondió automáticamente Harry. "No soy un Mortífago. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

El hombre apretó los dientes y dijo, "Estás encerrado en el Ministerio, Potter, por que eres un Mortífago acusado de asesinato y uso múltiple de las maldiciones Imperdonables. ¿Esa es una razón suficiente para tí?"

Todo lo que lograron las palabras del hombre fue causar más confusión en la mente de Harry. "¡Pero nunca he usado las maldiciones Imperdonables!" protestó incrédulo. "Excepto-" _¿Habían descubierto acerca de Bellatrix?_ "Excepto por aquella vez…" el hombre sonrió más ampliamente ahora. "¡Pero ella se lo merecía!" Harry gritó, ahora tratando furiosamente de probarse a sí mismo. No hubo respuesta del hombre y esto hizo que Harry se molestara más. "Esa mujer se lo merecía maldita sea y–y debía haberla matado también!"

"¡CALLATE CARAJO!" gritó el hombre de repente. "¡No te atrevas a hablar de eso de nuevo! Ella-ella fue una de las personas mas lindas que jamás he conocido, y-y tú le hiciste eso a ella… tú lo hiciste… "

La voz del hombre se rompió de repente, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. El otro miró con enojo a Harry y susurró algo a su descompuesto amigo antes de conducirlo rápidamente lejos de ahí.

Harry se sentó de nuevo en la tierra y se recargó en la pared de piedra. Su cicatriz había empezado a punzarle, agregándose al dolor de dónde se había pegado en la cabeza. A pesar de eso, Harry sonrió y empezó a reirse entre dientes ligeramente. _Vodemort está feliz por algo,_ pensó. _Probablemente de que acabé encerrado en una celda del Ministerio_. El pensamiento llevó a Harry a darse cuenta de golpe de algo ¿y si era Voldemort el que estaba haciendo esto? Tal vez había logrado convenser de alguna manera al Ministerio que él era un Mortífago.

Un intenso dolor viajó por su cicatríz y Harry chilló de dolor. Apretó su frente y empezó a reírse más fuerte entonces. _Oh, eran tan magníficas noticias; había tantas cosas que podría hacer ahora. El bando de la Luz estarían en un frenesí cuando se enteraran, la gente se asustaría, entraría en pánico- _

"¿Sr. Potter?"

La voz sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos bastante desvariados. Abrió los ojos y vio a dos figuras paradas afuera de su celda. El dolor atravesó su cicatriz de nuevo y Harry rió entre dientes, a penas conciente de que su cara estaba mojada. Las dos personas intercambiaron miradas mientras Harry seguía riendo incontrolablemente. _¡Todo eran tan divertido!_

"¿Se encuentra bien Sr. Potter?"

Su cicatriz dió otra dolorosa punzada y Harrió gimió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Mi cicatriz, mi cicatriz," se oyó a sí mismo decir y presionó su frente contra el suelo de piedra en un intento de disminuirlo.

"¡Sr. Potter!" Una nueva voz sonó, impaciente y molesta. "Levántese. No tenemos tiempo para esto ni tampoco usted. El Ministerio amablemente le ha brindado un interrogador y necesitamos una declaración de usted antes de mandarlo a Azkaban.."

La voz anterior habló en un tono más suave. "¿Ministro Fudge? Está seguro que eso es necesario. Puedo regresar cualquier-"

"Sí¡estoy seguro que es encesario Smethwyck! Y si no le importa tengo muchos negocios más importantes que atender. Lo dejaré con él ahora. Asegúrese de no acercarse mucho a los barrotes."

Silencio. Silecio con excepción de la trabajosa respiración de Harry mientras se encontraba tirado en el suelo tratando de controlar el dolor en su cicatriz.

"¿Sr. Potter?"

El dolor casi se había desvanecido. Harry se sentó y miró al delgado hombre que se encontraba afuera de la celda, mirándolo de manera inquisidora y sosteniendo una paleta para escribir. Harry se sintió de pronto muy cansado.

"Vállase," murmuró y se colocó en la cama, sus piernas temblando ligeramente.

Smethwyck sonrió, como si esto fuese todo lo que había esperado. "Lo siento mucho Sr. Potter pero esto es necesario. Responder estas preguntas le ayudará y no tomará mucho tiempo."

La cicatriz de Harry punzaba y la voz de Smethwyck parecía muy gratificante de repente.

"¡Bien!" dijo con brusquedad, deseando que el Sanador pudiera dejarlo a solas.

"Ahora, primero que nada Sr. Potter… ¿puedo llamarte Harry?" Harry apretó los dientes pero asintió. "Primero que nada¿se opondría a usar Veritaserum? Es una pregunta de rutina."

Todo lo que Harry no quería que supiera el Ministerio pasó por su cabeza. Su conexión con Voldemort… Sirius… La Orden del Fenix…

"No quiero usarla," dijo rápidamente.

Smethwyck asintió como si no hubiese esperado algo diferente. Guardó la botella de Veritaserum de nuevo en su bolsa. "Ahora, primera pregunta. ¿Qué recuerda justamente después del fuego?"

Harry molesto mirió furioso a Smethwyck. "¿Qué fuego?"

"Bien. Pérdida de memorioa," Smethwyck murmuró, escribiendo en su tableta. "O posiblemente negación," agregó, mirando astutamente a Harry.

Harry sintió de pronto mucho frío. _¿Qué estaba sucediendo¿Este fuego realmente había sucedido y el lo había olvidado? _

"No estoy negándolo," he dijo en voz alta. "Yo solo… no recuerdo ningún fuego. No veo cuando pudo suecer algo como eso."

Smethwyck seguía mirándolo sin inmutarse. "Tal vez algunas preguntas más básicas," dijo. "¿Su nombre?"

"Harry Potter."

"¿Fecha de nacimiento?"

"31 de julio."

"¿Y cuáles son lso nombres de sus padres?"

"Lily y James Pot ¿- esto tiene alguna razón de ser¿Estoy seguro que usted ya sabe mi nombre?"

El sanador le sonrió. "Sólo estoy tartando de poner en claro algunos hechos básicos.."

_Yeah, más bien tartar de descubrir si estaba loco,_ Harry pensó con molestia. _¿El ministerio había creido en verdad todo lo que el _Daily Prophet_ había escrito sobre él? _

"¿Harry?" preguntó Smethwyck, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "¿Podrías decirme donde has estado este ultimo año?"

"¡Usted ya sabe!" Harry respondió brucamente. "Estuvo en el _Daily Prophet_. Todos saben que pasó el año pasado."

"¿Se refiere al fuego?" Smethwyck preguntó con astucia, inclinpandose con su pluma lista para tomar notas.

"No," dijo Harry, dándole una mirada extrañada.

Smethwyck suspiró y pegó con su pluma en la paleta. "No recuerda el fuego. De acuerdo, lo entiendo. ¿Así que qué ha estado hacienda durante este año?"

"Um-" Harry empezó. "Bueno, fuí a la escuela…" miró a Smethwyck, quién escribía todo lo que decía. Era extremadamente distractor. "Y-um-hice cosas comunes de la escuela. Hubo una nueva maestro… Profesora Umbridge y uh…"

"¿Asistió a Hogwarts?" Smethwyck interrumpió.

"Uh-yeah."

"E 'hizo cosas comunes de la escuela'?"

"Yeah…"

Smethwyck se incorcoporó abruptamente. "Creo que he obtenido lo más que se puede por ahora. Adiós Harry. Debería de regresar mañana.."

Smethwyck se fue y Harry se sentó en la cama. Bueno, eso había sido futil. Sólo había logrado confundirlo aún más. ¿Qée diablos estaba pasando¿Por qué todos parecían pensar que era peligroso¿Y por qué estaba Sirius vivo? Pero… tal vez esa parte solo había sido un sueño, y la razón por la que estaba encerrado era por que había realizado la maldición curuciatus en Bellatrix… el Auror había dicho que Harry había asesinado a alguien… y que era un Mortífago…

Sintiéndose molesto acerca de su propia impotencia e ignorancia Harry se acurrucó en la cama. No había una manta pero como si no hiciera tanto frío durmió tranquilamente, diciéndose a sí mismo que todo estaría más claro en la mañana.

Sirius golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo en la puerta.

"¡Lily¡James¿Están ahí?"

No obtuvo respuesta. Sirius sintió un adormecimiento extenderse por todo su ser. _No, Harry había estado mientiendo. Lily y James estaban bien. No estaban miertos, no estaban-_

"¡JAMES¡LILY¡CORNAMENTA!" Practicamente gritó, golpeando durísimo la puerta, entrando en pánico con cada Segundo que pasaba.. "¡ABRAN¡ABRA-"

La puerta se abrió de pronto, revelando a un muy molesto James Potter, su cabello despeinado y con una bata de dormir puesta.

"¿Qué pa-" exclamó cuando vió a Sirius, quién estaba casi histérico al momento. "¿Sirius¿Qué estás haciendo¡Son las 3 de la mañana!"

Sirius se lanzó hacia su mejor amigo, tan aliviado que se sentía casi al brode del llanto. "¡James!" casí gimió. "¡Pensé que estabas muerto!"

James miró con miedo a Sirius, quien había enterrado su cara en la bata de James. "Um – tal vez estarás mejor adentro," y sentó a Sirius en la mesa de la cocina.

Lily salió por la puerta y miró a Sirius. "¿Sirius¿Qué sucede¿Ha sucedido algo?"

Sirius miró a Lily y trató de hablar. "Él dijo- él dijo que estaban muertos."

"¿Muertos¿Quién dijo eso?"

Hubo una larga pausa mientras Sirius cuadraba los hombros mentalmente. "Es –es Harry," dijo titubeante. "Él está, bueno, él está vivo. Lo capture yo mismo."

Lily jadeó y se agarró de James para obtener soporte. "¿Estás bien entonces¿No te hirió-?"

Sirius negó con la cabeza. "No, no trató de resistirse para nada. Fue fácil llevarlo al Ministerio. Pero –pero la cosa es... creo que algo le debió de haber pasado. No estaba hablando coherententemente. Pensó que yo estaba muerto, pensó que ustedes también estaban muertos y no parecía entender por qué lo estaba llevando al Ministerio.."

"¿Estás seguro… que ese es nuestro Harry? Tal vez era un Muggle o-o alguien que se parecía mucho a él," dijo James, quien lucía como si estuviese en shock.

"No, él sabía quien era yo, sabía los nombres de ustedes," dijo Sirius, hablando rápidamente en un intento de explicar. "Creo que- que… él bien puedo haber… sufrido _daños_ en su cabeza… después del fuego."

Lily había empezado de llorar. Sirius miraba incómodo hacia el piso y James habló en una voz extraña."Yo y Lily lo visitaremos el Ministerio ahora. Dile a Remus y a Peter lo que ha sucedido Sirius. "

"No te acerques más Lily, es peligroso."

"Pero hay un encantamiento en los barrotes y de cualquier manera, tu oíste lo que dijo el Sanador. Perdió la memoria, algo sucedió en el fuego… podría ser daño cerebral.."

"…"

"¿James?"

"…"

"¿Y que tal si él es… mejor¿Cómo solía ser¿James?"

"Una persona no puede cambiar de esa manera de repente, Lily. Eso no sucede."

Harry parpadeó levemente y abrió los ojos. Miró al techo gris con aturdimiento.

"¿Está despierto?"

Harry se sentó rápidamente al susurro, sus ojos viajando a través de los barrotes, llegando a las dos personas sentadas afuera de su celda.

"¿Harry?" La mujer con el cabello rojizo habló suavemente, su voz amable y comprensiva, a pesar de que su cara estaba marcada con dolor.

Harry sintió como si su corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho de ira. Había tenido suficiente. No podía soportar al maldito Ministerio. No podía soportar a más gente muerta desfilando a su alrededor nunca más.

"Lárguense," dijo, su voz cerrada de emoción.

"No me venimos a pelear," dijo el hombre. "El Sanador dijo que perdiste la memoria y-"

"¡LARGUENSE!"

"Pe-"

"LÁRGUENSE LÁRGUENSE _LÁRGUENSE_ ¡No quiero verlos¡No quiero ver a nadie más! Me están haciendo algo, están tratando de hacerme creer. Ustedes-ustedes – Ustedes están muertos, están muertos, _¡estan muertos!_" En carencia de alguien que golpear, Harry con ira volteó la cama de una patada, mandándola a volar contra la pared.

El hombre y la mujer seguían ahí. Harry gritó entonces, agarrando su cabello y dejándose caer al suelo.

Alguien estaba llorando. Harry se dió cuenta que era él. Estaba sollozando, sus brazos rodeandólo, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás. Su cara contorsionada en dolor en contra de la emoción emanando de su interior.

"Déjenme solo," he sollozó. "Váyanse, déjenme solo."

La mujer habló. Sonaba como si estuviese llorando. "Oh, Harry."

"No…" Harry gimió. "Por favor, solo váyanse – solo váyense…"

Los pasos se desvanecieron pero Harry permanecía ahí, todavía sollozando.

"Harry. ¡_Harry!_"

Harry despertó abruptamente. Parpadeó dudoso en la oscuridad.

"¿Quién está ahí?" siseó.

"Soy yo, Draco. Mantente callado, te vamos a sacar de aquí."

"¿Sacarme-sacarme de aquí?" Por un segundo Harry estuvo sin poder comprender. "¡Ustedes son Mortífagos!" dijo de manera acusatoria.

Hubo una pausa antes de que la voz contestara. "Bueno, obviamente. Vámos. El Dark Lord quiere verte."

"¿Qué¡No-no¡No voy a ir con ustedes!" En la opción entre el Ministerio y Voldemort, Harry escogería al Ministerio. "No voy-"

Su frase fue cortada por alguien agarrándolo y tratando de cubrir su boca. "¡Hey¡Ayuda¡Aurores, Aurores!"

Algo fue forzado en la mano de Harry y en el siguiente segundo sintió el familiar tiró al rededor del ombligo antes de que su celda se esfumara.

* * *

_Nt: espero que haya sido de su agrado el primer capítulo de esta traducción. Mi segunda traducción sonrisa. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Para la versión original de la historia, ver mi perfil. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_¿Review? _


	2. Dentro de la Oscuridad de la Noche

Dentro de la Oscuridad de la Noche. 

El torbellino se detuvo cuando cuando los pies del Harry titubearon, pero el agarre de los dos Mortífagos en sus brazos le evitaron de caer. Dio un vistazo al rededor, entró en pánico. Se encontraban en un corredor oscuro, antochas iluminando las paredes. Era un cuarto oscuro muy parecido en el que Harry había estado como Voldemort, en numerosas visiones.

Voldemort lo había encontrado. Había sido llevado a una guarida secreta. No veía de qué manera se iba a salir de esta.

"Escucha, Malfoy," dijo Harry desesperadamente. "No quieres hacer esto. Piénsalo. Si-si me dejas ir, me aseguraré que nadie se entere de que eres un Mortífago. Tú-tu podrías regresar a Hogwarts."

Malfoy siguió caminando, jalando a Harry con él, pero le dio una mirada muy extrañada. "¿Estás bien, Harry?" dijo, su voz casi sonando preocupada.

"¿Qué¡No-no¡Claro que no estoy bien! Estoy siendo llevado ante Voldemort y él probablemente va a matarme y." La voz de Harry se apagó y se detuvo en seco. Su cicatriz empezaba a quemar. El Mortífago a su otro lado tiró impacientemente de su brazo.

Harry respiró larga y cortadamente. "¿Es eso-está Voldemort aquí?"

"Sí," Malfoy dijo desconcertado. "Quiere verte. Quiere saber como sobreviviste."

Con pánico, Harry se aferró al brazo de Malfoy, quitando la mano del otro Mortífago. "Malfoy. Sé que no te agrado," dijo, dejando salir las palabras en su desesperación, "pero por favor, _por favor_, no me mandes ahí. Sabes que lo que me hará. ¡Malfoy, por favor¡Él – él me matará¡Sé que lo hará!"

Luciendo realmente preocupado ahora, Malfoy agarró a Harry otra vez y empezó a caminar con el a través del corredor oscuro de nuevo. "No deberías de estar preocupado," dijo Malfoy, tratando de calmar a Harry, quien estaba arrastrando sus pies. "El Dark Lord no está molesto contigo por tu desaparición, sólo esta feliz de que estés de vuelta."

"No-no," dijo Harry desesperadamente, su cicatriz ardiendo aún mas con cada paso. Trató de pelear contra Malfoy y el otro Mortífago, pero ellos sólo apretaron el agarre. La cicatriz de Harry empezó a arder aún más y empezó a sentir una luz de esperanza y anticipación, pero si era de Voldemort o de él mismo no lo sabía.

Se estaba cercando más. Lo sabía. Se estaba acercando más hacia aquél cuarto de sus visiones donde Voldemort estaría. Voldemort estaría ahí, y no habría escapatoria. No habría ayuda esta vez.

_¡No estoy listo!_ Pensó con horror. _No he sido entrenado – No puedo enfrentarme a él ahora. ¡Me matará! _

"¡Malfoy¡Malfoy!" gritó, tratando de soltarse del agarre del Mortífago. "Por favor no hagas esto Malfoy," imploró, a punto de llorar, en parte por sus cicatriz en parte por el puro terror. "¡Déjame ir¡_Por favor_!"

"¡Harry!" Malfoy siseó en su oído. "¡Cállate! Los otros Mortífagos están empezando a sospechar."

"¡Déjame ir!"

Harry hizo un último intento de soltarse cuando de pronto fue introducido a un pequeño cuarto a su izquierda. Era totalmente negro con excepción de una pequeña vela atada a un soporteen la pared. Dio una mirada hacia atrás y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Sentía como si su cicatriz estuviese al rojo vivo y estaba empapado en sudor y temblando. Hubo un movimiento repentino en la oscuridad en frente de él y Harry saltó.

"¿Quién-quién está a-ahí?" dijo, su voz temblando tanto que era difícil hablar.

"Nadie de quien te debas preocupar," fue al respuesta.

El temblar de Harry se incrementó en demasía. A pesar de lo que aseguraba la voz, sentía de que había algo de que preocuparse. El ardor en su cicatriz aumentaba; se sentía como veneno corriendo por su cabeza. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

Cuando la figura se detuvo en la luz creada por una única vela, Harry reacción tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había sucedido. Retrocedió y se golpeó contra la pared detrás de él. Era Voldemort.

"Ahora Harry," Voldemort dijo. "No hay necesidad de asustarse. Aún. Mis espías en el Ministerio me informaron que habías sido capturado. Y me estaba preguntando como lograste escapar del fuego¿hiciste alguna especie de trato con el Ministerio de Magia?"

"Y-yo no he hecho nada."

"¿El Ministro te hizo algo?" Voldemort avanzó unos pasos y Harry se enterrró más progundo en la pared, sus piernas resbalando inúltimente en la tierra en un esfuerzo de alejarse de Voldemort. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No me mientas Harry," dijo Voldemort amenazadoramente. Se acercó más y se agachó un poco para que pudiera estar a la altura de Harry. "Puedo ver que has sido lastimado. Esta cicatriz en tu frente, por ejemplo," y con uno de sus huesudos dedos alcanzó y tocó la cicatriz de Harry.

Eso fue demasiado para Harry. Su cicatriz estalló en dolor y gritó. Impresionado, Voldemort dio un salto hacia atrás, pero se compuso rápidamente. Agarró a Harry por los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo.

Harry trató desesperadamente de alejar a Voldemort de él. Sentía que iba a morir, al estar tan cerca de la fuente de su dolor. Las manos lo soltaron y fue forzado a recostarse en el suelo, pero no podía dejar de gritar. Podía sentir la ira de Voldemort fluyendo a través de él como calor.

Enojado, Voldemort se precipitó hacia la puerta y la abrió. "¡Draco!" gritó.

Malfoy entró corriendo un segundo después. "¿Mi lord?" preguntó, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo en forma de reverencia, mirando contrariado a Harry, quien se retorcía y gritaba en el suelo.

"El Ministerio claramente ha puesto a Harry bajo algún tipo de maldición," dijo enojado Voldemort. "No puedo acercarme a él sin causarle dorlor. Investiga que le sucede."

Voldemort retroció un par de metros hasta que Harry dejó de gritar. Batalló para regular su respiración. Dolía demasiado al estar tan cerca de Voldemort, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que Harry dejara de gritar.

"¿Harry?"

Era Malfoy. Se encuclilló junto a Harry y tímidamente retiró el cabello de Harry de su frente. Un espasmo involuntario recorrió a Harry. Nadie con excepción de Voldemort había tocado antes su cicatriz.

"¿Te duele cuando el Dark Lord está cerca de ti?" dijo Malfoy, agarró a Harry por debajo de los brazos y lo incorporó.

Harry asintió. Apenas y se podía mantener en pie y tenía que apoyarse en Malfoy.

"¿Dónde te duele?"

Harry no podía responder. Sólo alcanzó a poner una mano temblorosa en su cicatriz y frotarla, tratando de detener el dolor. Voldemort unió los cabos sueltos más rápido que Malfoy-

"¿Es la cicatriz en tu frente?" dijo rápidamente y avanzó hacia adelante.

El dolor golpeó a Harry antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Gritó y se alejó de Malfoy. Por suerte, el dolor no duró mucho antes de parar. Obviamente Voldemort se había alejado. Harry intentó incorporarse pero descubrió que sus brazos estaban demasiado débiles. Sonidos extraños salían de su boca. Le tomó a Harry un rato darse cuenta que estaba sollozando.

"Lleva a Harry a un cuarto seguro," Voldemort estaba diciendo. "Contactaré a mis espías en el Ministerio para descubrir bajo que maldición le pusieron."

Un segundo después Harry era levantado del piso con un encantamiento, sus pies colgando por encima del suelo y era levitado hacia fuera de la habitación. Peñas manchas rojas danzaban enfrente de sus ojos y Harry apenas podía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

La siguiente cosa que supo fue que estaba recostado en una cama doble bastante confortable.

Harry parpadeó un o dos veces, viendo hacia el techo. Esto era extraño. ¿Se había muerto y había ido al cielo?

Se sentó rápidamente y miró alrededor con asombro. Estaba en una enorme habitación decoradarebuscadamente.Las paredes estaban pintadas en un azul oscuro y la decoración, incluyendo la cama doble en la que se encontraba, todo parecía ribeteado en oro.

Bueno. Esto no era lo que Harry había esperado. Se paró y caminó hacia una de las puertas y la abrió. Parecía que era un baño, también decorado rebuscadamente y ribeteado en oro. Cautelosamente, Harry miró el resto de la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en un ropero y lo abrió con rapidez. La mayoría de las túnicas en él eran negras y Harry con gratitud se pudo una encima de la ropa muggle que llevaba. También eligió una máscara blanca de mortífago. Listo. Estaba camuflajeado perfectamente.

Se miró a si mismo en el espejo, sintiéndose muy extraño vestido como Mortífago y fue hacia la otra puerta, una de hierro que lucía muy bien cerrada.

Harry de cualquier manera, trató de abrirla pero no se movió. Sintiendo pánico al pensar que estaba atrapado en esta extraña habitación golpeó con los puños la puerta, alternando con jalar y empujar el picaporte. El miedo se aporaba de él. _¿Era este un juego de Voldemort¿Mantenerlo aquí hasta que se volviera loco? _

Cuando el pánico de Harry alcanzó un estado crítico la puerta dio de repente un click y se abrió lentamente. Se le quedó viendo con asombro. _¿Él había hecho eso?_ Harry no se molestó en averiguarlo, solo estaba agradecido de ser libre.

Salió al oscuro corredor y se dio cuenta que no podía ver momentáneamente, acostumbrado como estaba a la claridad de la habitación. Con cuidado, Harry cerró la puerta que daba a su habitación y empezó a caminar hacia la derecha, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor.

No tenía ni idea de a donde iba y se empezaba a preocupar. Ninguno de los Mortífagos que habían pasado había notado algo pero casi ninguno de ellos llevaba máscara, y probablemente tardaría mucho hasta que alguien se diera cuenta que no estaba.

_Sigue una pared,_ pensó_Cuando estés perdido siempre debes de seguir una pared. _

Giró a la derecha y empezó a seguir una pared y ya fuese por suerte, o la idea de la pared pero pronto encontró una habitación muy grande con una chimenea. Le dio un vistazo rápido y vio con alivió que había un poco de polvos Flu encima de ella.

Cruzó rápidamente el cuarto y tomó un poco de polvos Flu. La chimenea dio una llamarada y Harry tiró los polvos Flu dentro de ella. Estaba a punto de saltar al fuego cuando una voz cortante lo detuvo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Harry giró rápido. Malfoy estaba ahí, mirándolo con desconcierto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo de nuevo. "Nadie tiene permitido irse hasta mañana con excepción de los espías del Ministerio, y sé que todos se han marchado ya."

La mente Harry trabajó con rapidez. "Er-Me han asignado una misión secreta de parte de Vol- el Dark Lord justo ahora" dijo, encogiéndose detrás de su máscara. _¿No pudo haber pensado algo mejor que eso?_

Los ojos de Malfoy se entrecerraron. "No he oído nada de eso."

"Es por que es una misión _secreta_," Harry dijo.

"El Dark Lord no – espera¿eres tú, Harry?" Malfoy dijo, mirando intensamente a Harry.

"No," dijo Harry rápidamente. "Sólo soy un Mortífago común. Er, matar a los Sangresucias y todo eso."

Malfoy rió. "No puedes engañarme, Harry, reconozco tu voz. Vamos. Tengo que llevarte de vuelta a tu habitación. El Dark Lord dijo que no tienes autorizado salir," e hizo una seña invitando a Harry a seguirle.

Harry se le quedó viendo a Malfoy con asombro (_¿Realmente pensaba que eso funcionaría?_), antes de que el instinto saliera a flote y corriera a Malfoy, lo golpeara y lo tirara al suelo.

"¿Qué car-?"

Harry ignoró la exclamación de Malfoy y se concentró en tratar de agarrar su varita. Malfoy peleó en respuesta, tratando de patear a Harry para alejarlo.

"¡Quítate Harry¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Sintiendo que no iba a poder apoderarse de la varita de Malfoy, Harry le golpeó con fuerza en la nariz y corrió hacia la chimenea. Saltó y gritó "¡El Caldero Chorreante!" antes de desvanecerse lejos.

* * *

**¡Harry Potter Vive! **

Emmeline Vance dio un vistazo al artículo con desagrado. El estúpido Ministro echando las cosas a perder como siempre, dejando a Harry Potter escapar. Estaba ligeramente preocupada acerca de los rumores de su locura. Había sido bastante difícil pelear contra él antes del fuego, pero si estaba loco no podrían predecir lo que haría.

Suspiró. Lily y James hetaría muy dolidos por la noticia. Había planeado dejar que Potter se uniera la Orden cuado fuera mayor y su traición los había afectado mucho. Sería más aún difícil para ellos si Potter realmente estaba loco.

El fuego en la esquina dio una llamara corta y Emmeline la miró sin mucho interés. No se esperaba eso; un Mortífago estaba saliendo de las flamas. De hecho, trastabillar y caer hubiera sido el término correcto.

El joven se incorporó y todos en el lugar se congelaron cuado vieron su máscara blanca. _No hagas nada,_ Emmeline se dijo a sí mismo. No hagas nada a menos que él ataque.

Pero el Mortífago no parecía que iba a atacar a alguien. Miró alrededor, obviamente sorprendido de las miradas que estaba recibiendo antes de decir, "Oh cierto, la máscara," y se la quitó.

Emmeline se encontró mirando la cara sonriente de Harry Potter.

"No se preocupen," dijo, aún sonriendo al pub silencioso. "No soy realmente un Mortífago."

Estas palabras extrañadas galvanizó Emmeline a actuar. Saltó y disparó un hechizo aturdidor a un Harry Potter sorprendido, quien se protegió rápidamente debajo de una mesa. Emmeline se acercó a la mesa con cautela; sin saber de lo que era capaz Potter. Pero antes de que pidiera llegar a el se distrajo debido a que del fuego salía otro hombre.

Draco Malfoy, sospecho de ser Mortífago.

No parecía que estuviese interesado con nadie mas en el lugar así que el miedo de Emmelice Vance de una redada Mortífaga se esfumó por completo. Sus ojos claros escasearon la habitación rápidamente antes de ver a Potter escondido detrás de la puerta.

"¡Harry!" gritó.

Potter miró hacia arriba, vio a Malfoy, slató y corrió. Malfoy le disparó un hechizo aturdidos a Potter pero lo esquivó y salió corriendo por la puerta que llevaba al Londres Muggle.

Y tan rápido como había llegado, los jóvenes se habían ido.

Emmeline consideró perseguirlo pero sabía que no llegaría muy lejos. Se sentó en su silla. El resto del local estalló en excitados susurros. Eso, Emmeline decidió, había sido la cosa más extraña que jamás había visto. Era bastante ovio que Potter estaba loco con tan soo verlo sonreír. Dumbledore tenía que ser avisado. También la Orden. Esto era malo. No tan solo tenía suelto a Potter, sino a un Potter loco. _Uno que sonreía. _

Harry caminó por el pavimento Muggle. Pensó que el Londres Muggle era más seguro, ya que cada bruja y mago lo quería muerto.

Podía oír a Malfoy detrás de él. Harry corrió a un más rápido, pero sonaba como si Malfoy fuese igual de rápido. Sus reflejos obtenidos por el Quidditch se hicieron presentes y lo esquivó moviéndose a la derecha,

"¡Piérdete Malfoy!" gritó por encima de su hombro y corrió a través de la transitada carretera, ignorando los pitazos de los molestos conductores._ A_ _Malfoy debería de costarle más cruzar, ya que probablemente nunca había visto un auto en su vida_, pensó.

Necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde esconderse. No podía correr por más tiempo. Su primer pensamiento fue ir al Ministerio, pero descartó la idea inmediatamente. Ellos habían sido los que lo habían encerrado en una celda en primer lugar. Hubiera ido a Hogwarts, pero no sabía si el tren estaba ahí a cualquier hora además de inicio de curso. Y no podía llamar al Autobúas Noctámbulo sin varita. Tenía que pensar en un plan ya.

Una maldición golpeó de pronto a Harry y cayó, dando vueltas. _Una_ _asquerosa maldición para hacer caer_, pensó molesto. _Como si tuviese que ser atrapado por una de esas otra vez. _Dio una vuelta más y se detuvo quedando sobre su estómago, mareado momentáneamente. Levando la cabeza y miró hacia el frente

Había un puesto de hotdogs más adelante. Harry lo escrutinio. Un hoombre estaba picando cebollas con un cuchillo. Picando. Cuchillo.

Harry saltó de repente, aumentó la velocidad y llegó al stand. Le arrebató el cuchillo al hombre, el cuál estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacer algo, y se escabulló detrás de la siguiente esquina que daba a un callejón desolado. Se recargó en la pared y trató de recuperar el aliento.

Malfoy dio la vuelta en la esquina un segundo después, sólo para encontrarse amenazado con el cuchillo que Harry había conseguido antes. Malfoy se alejo un poco para intentar no emplarse a sí miso el chicuillo en la garganta.

"Dame tu varita," dijo Harry temblorosamente.

Malfoy sólo se quedó parado. "No voy a herirte Harry,"dijo, alzando las manos. "¿Cuál es el problema¿Por qué escapaste?"

"Dame tu varita Malfoy," Harry repitió. Acercó más el cuchillo a la garganta de Malfoy.

Malfoy miró con cuidado el cuchillo. Él no era cobarde, pero ¿cual sería el punto de resistirse si estaba muerto? Entregó su varita.

Harry suspiró con alivio. "Lo siento," dijo y conjuró un _petrificus totalus_ a Malfoy, sintiendo a la varita temblar un poco, y corrió. Giró hacia la siguiente calle pequeña y después de verificar que nadie estaba viendo, alzó la varita.

Hubo un bang y el Autobús Noctámbulo de tres pisos apareción enfrente de él. Un adolescente con aspecto de vago salió y empezó a recitar el mismo discurso que Harry recordaba de su tercer año.

"Bienvenido al Autobús Noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el mago abandonado-"

"Lo sé," Harry interrumpió, sonriendo. "Hola Stan."

Stan Shunpike lo miró con interrogación, su cara palideciendo debajo de sus granos. Harry lo pasó de largo y se subuió a autobús. Stan recuperó sus sentidos y se metió después de él.

"Tu eres comosellama- ¡Harry Potter!"

"Yep," dijo Harry. "Recordaste. ¿Puedes llevarme a Ottery St Catchpole?"

"¡Harry!"

Harry se giró con rapidez. Malfoy atravesaba la calle para llegar a él. "Me iría si fuera tú," le dijo al conductor. "Ese es un Mortífago."

Ernie Prang palideció y rápido cerró las puertas. Hubo otro bang y Harry aterrizó en el suelo. Stan lo miraba con atención. Harry le sonrrió en forma de disculpa.

"Me temo que no puedo pagar," dijo. "El Ministerio debió de haber tomado mi dinero. Pagaré el doble la próxima vez que me suba al Autobús Noctámbulo."

Stan asintió con la cabeza muy rápidamente. "N tenemos inconveniente," dijo apresurado. "Vamos a Ottery St comosea de cualquier forma. ¿_Verdad que sí_,_ Ernie?_"

"Ar," dijo Ernie.

Harry se paró y miró hacia la parte trasera del autobús. Los pasajeros parecían que se juntaban unos con otros, mirando a todos lados menos hacia él. No había lugares libres y eran asientos dobles, Harry no quería sentarse en uno de los niveles superiores. Tenía que sentarse junto a un extraño.

Revisó los asientos y vio a un chico de cabello castaño que parecía de la edad de Harry. Sonriendo, Harry se acercó y se sentó junto del chico.

"No te importa que me siente aquí¿verdad?" preguntó. El chico palideció y negó con la cabeza. Harry tenía el presentimiento de que el resto del autobús estaba escuchando su conversación.

"Soy Harry Potter," Harry dijo y le dió la mano antes de darse cuenta que esa era la mano en la que aún sostenía el cuchillo. Harry se le quedó viendo por un momento y después dijo con culpa, "Ah, me había olvidado de eso," y lo dejó caer en el suelo delante de el. Tendió la mano de nuevo y chico le dio la suya, soltándose lo más rápido posible.

Harry se quedó viendo delante de él un rato pero se aburrió rápidamente y le dijo al chico, "¿Vas a Hogwarts?"

"S-sí," tartamudeó el chico. "Estoy en quinto año."

"¿En verdad?" Harry dijo, sintiéndose más alegre de lo debería, sólo feliz de poder hablar con propiedad a alguien."Estoy en sexto año. Pero no te recuerdo. "

El chico no dijo nada y Harry suspiró, recargándose en su asiento un poco más. "Sabes, ha sido un día muy extraño para mí."

El chico lucía un poco interesado y la mujer enfrente de Harry se movió en su asiento, como si tratara de escuchar.

"Yep, la gente ha estado actuando muy extraño," dijo Harry adentrándose más en su historia. "¿Sabías que alguien trató de maldecirme en el Caldero Chorreante¡Y luego un montón de gente del Ministerio decían que era un Mortífago lo cual es sólo-sólo demente! "

"¡Ottery St Catchpole!"

Harry saltó. "Esa es mi rada," dijo al chico. "Supongo que te veré en Hogwarts," luego se detuvo, luciendo un poco confuso. "Bueno, eso si el Ministerio deja de tratar de encerrarme en Azkaban."

Harry se incorporó y se bajó el autobús. Era raro que fuese el primer pasajero que bajarse, como si no estuviese la Madriguerra tan lejos de Londres.

"¡Gracias!" gritó, y el Autobús Noctánbulo se esfumó.

Míró alredor. Ottery St Catchpole era principalmente un pueblito Muggle, recordó. Debería de estar razonablemente a salvo de magos o brujas locas. Mientras metía la varita de Malfoy en su bolsillo, se dio cuenta que la que tal vez la gente del autobús parecía tenerle miedo debido a que aún sostenía el cuchillo. Además, el hecho de que la máscara de Mortífago colgaba de su cuello debido a pedazo de cuerda no pudo haber ayudado tampoco.

Metió la máscara en el arbusto más cercano y empezó a caminar hacia el pueblito.

* * *

**Nt:**_¡felices fiestas! Y sé que no hay excusa posible (ni razonable) para tanta tardanza así que no diré nada. Sólo que les ofrezco una disculpa. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y de propósito de año nuevo tengo actualizar más rápido todos los fics que están pendientes. ¡Gracias también por sus reviews! Son el motorcito para seguir traduciendo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo._

_A los que lean 'Abandon' al igual que este, el capítulo lo pondré en estos días, pero era necesario actualizar este primero._

_Un beso y ¡feliz año!_


	3. EXTRA

¡Hola!

Ok, cómo no hay una manera agradable de decir esto, diré lo diré en dos palabras:

_No puedo_

No puedo seguir con las traducciones por el momento y me siento terriblemente mal, supongo que la mayoría de ustedes que tienen en alerta las historias o que checan constantemente para ver si no hay actualización ya se habían dado cuenta.

Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

No significa que las abandonaré, sino que me es practicamente imposible seguir con ellas en este momento debido a la esclavitud estudiantil, tengo que hacer un trabajo de 48 horas en un día de tan sólo 24 y cuando por fin tengo tiempo libre estoy demasiado cansada o he perdido las ganas de mantenerme despierta.

No me queda más que agradecerles por leer y por compartir conmigo estas historias.

**Gracias.**


End file.
